Après l'orage
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Après sa séparation avec Daesung, Seung Hyun doit apprendre à vivre son quotidien en sa présence. Heureusement pour lui, JIyong est là pour le supporter. Big Bang Fic, TODAE, GTOP, Romance, Drame
1. Chapitre 1

**Anyong! Voici le commencement d'une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour l'instant, je crois en faire une ToDae et possiblement un GTop. Comme elle n'est pas encore totalement écrite, je ne peux pas encore prédire le futur. Par contre, ce sont mes deux pairing préférés XD**

**Un début plutôt tranquille et triste, mais ça va devenir plus joyeux et plus romantique plus loin, n'ayez crainte!**

**Évidemment, les membres de Big Bang ne m'appartiennent pas. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Couché dans mon lit, je réfléchi mollement à ce que ma vie est devenu. Tout allait si bien, tout était si… rose. Évidemment que tout allait m'exploser au visage. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu venir au fait? J'ai été plus que stupide d'oublier comment m'y prendre, comment prendre le temps de lui faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à lui.

Présentement, j'étais rendu à me reclure chez moi pratiquement 24 heures sur 24. Les gens me posaient des questions; pourquoi est-ce que je ne sortais pas? Pourquoi est-ce que je restais toujours chez moi à ne rien faire?

Je me morfond. Je m'en veux. Je viens de terminer ma relation de près de deux ans avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde et ce, par ma faute. Parce que je suis un idiot de première. Parce que je n'ai pas su remarquer les changements, m'adapter à son nouveau style de vie.

Je suis normalement une personne silencieuse, mais tout de même bouffonne. J'ai besoin de gens autour de moi pour me rassurer, pour me permettre de vivre le lendemain. Daesung était ce rayon de soleil. Il était ma raison de me lever. Ma raison pour être heureux.

Bien que les fans n'étaient pas au courant de notre relation, il était difficile de camoufler notre chimie. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'agacer en entrevue. Ignorant pratiquement les autres membres du groupe. Quelques gens de l'industrie connaissaient notre secret, évidemment la compagnie ou je travaillais, YG, mais également quelques bons amis communs.

Le début de notre relation avait été tumultueuse. Les membres avaient été surpris, mais nous acceptaient sans problèmes. Il faut dire que Big Bang est comme une grosse famille, nos liens sont très forts.

Mon téléphone vibra à mes côtés. Je pris un moment avant de le prendre, regardant qui m'appelait. Jiyong.

Je soupira.

_- Yoboseyo._  
_- Hyung! Ça va? Nous allons à une soirée demain soir, tu veux venir avec nous? Ça serait une bonne place pour te faire voir, les _paparazzis_ seraient content de voir que tu vas bien, et les fans aussi._

Je me mordus la lèvre, voulant pester contre Jiyong. Il ne me lâchait pas. Jamais. Chaque semaine, il m'appelait, me demandant d'apparaître publiquement. En tant que leader, il devait se porter garant de nous envers le directeur. Il devait nous obliger à bien agir.

_- Ashh… Je sais pas Ji-ah…_  
_- Hyung, ça fait pratiquement trois mois… Tu dois sortir. Y'a pleins de rumeurs à propos de toi. Les gens s'imaginent n'importe quoi. La dernière que j'ai entendu, tu t'étais déplacé un os près du crâne et tu allais passé ta vie en fauteuil roulant. Hyung, c'est important pour ton image._

Je soupira, me prenant la tête un moment pour réfléchir.

_- Dae va être là?_  
_-... Ne…. C'est une soirée pour la compagnie hyung, t'as pas à le voir si tu veux pas, tu le sais._  
_- Ash…._

Le problème, c'est pas que je ne voulais pas le voir.  
Le problème, c'est que je me connaissais beaucoup trop pour savoir ce qu'il allait arrivé si je me trouvais au même endroit que Daesung.  
J'allais perdre la face. Adieu mon honneur.

_- J'ai pas vraiment envie en fait…_  
_- Hyung! Sérieusement, c'est assez vos enfantillages. Quand vous nous avez annoncé que vous étiez en couple, je savais que ça allait finir comme ça un jour. Tu veux vraiment que Big Bang se sépare, c'est ça?_

J'entendais Jiyong frustré chez lui. Je ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours été un bon ami pour moi, toujours prévenant et attentif. Peut-être avait-il raison? Je n'ai pas vraiment à parler à Daesung demain soir, Ne?

- _Ashhh…. Ani…. Je veux pas que le groupe se sépare, tu le sais bien…. Je vais venir alors Ji… Seulement pour te faire plaisir. Par contre, je promets pas que je vais parler à tout le monde, d'accord? J'veux pas avoir à parler aux journalistes._  
_- Ne, je comprends. De toute façon y'a pas d'entrevue cédulé, c'est vraiment juste une soirée pour boire, tu sais._  
_- Ne…_  
_- Alors on se voit demain?_  
_- Hmm hmm…_  
_- Anyong Hyung!_  
_- Bye._

Sur quoi je raccrocha, voulant pratiquement lancer mon téléphone au bout de mes bras.

Je ne voulais pas être en présence de Daesung. Je me fou que ça fasse trois mois, six mois ou un an. Je ne serai jamais prêt à le voir. Je ressens encore les même sentiments pour lui que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je vais flancher, j'en suis sur. Je viens de creuser ma propre tombe en acceptant d'y aller. Asshhh…

J'ai eu énormément de difficulté à dormir cette nuit. En fait, j'ai probablement dormi moins de 3 heures en tout. L'idée de revoir Daesung, d'avoir à être en public m'engoissait, me terrifiait.

Vers midi, Jiyong m'appela de nouveau, me demandant de confirmer ma présence ce soir. Je soupira, lui affirmant que j'allais y être malgré moi. Il me demanda d'être présent au club vers 20h00.

Je mis des pantalons chics, une chemise et un veston simple. J'essaya d'arranger mes cheveux comme je le pouvais. J'avais congédié ma styliste il y a quelque mois, juste après ma séparation. Après tout, pourquoi payer quelqu'un quand on ne sort jamais?

Je me regarda dans le miroir un moment, je senti mes mains devenir moites. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. La seule raison qui m'y poussait était Jiyong. Faire plaisir à Jiyong, qui était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Lui rendre la pareille pour une fois.

Je pris finalement ma voiture, me dirigeant au centre-ville. Je me stationna non loin, décidant d'arriver à pied plutôt que de créer un happening en voiture. De cette façon, il y avait moins de chance que les gens me remarquent, et que les paparazis prennent des photos de moi.

Arrivé près de l'entrée, les gens me remarquèrent. Quelques fangirls étaient près de l'entrée, criant tout en se cachant le visage. J'essaya de leur sourire, essayant de leur plaire. Je suis sur que je sonnais faux. Tout était mort en moi présentement. Chaque pas me rapprochait du moment que je redoutais.

Près de l'entrée, les photographes me demandèrent quelques photos, que j'accepta. Après un instant, je les salua et entra dans le club.

Neutre et chic, la déco était épuré; de très bon goût. Les mains dans mes poches, j'entra lentement observant à gauche et à droite. Pour l'instant, aucun membre de Big Bang n'était présent. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était à peine 20h00. Évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas être là. Jiyong était le genre de personne à aimer l'attention, à entrer en dernier pour se faire attendre.

La musique était quand même forte, mais rien de trop intense. Il serait possible de communiquer avec quelqu'un sans avoir à crier. De toute façon, avec qui j'allais parler? Personne.

Je m'approcha du bar, commandant un verre de vin. Plus rapidement que je ne le cru, il se trouvait entre mes doigts. Je m'installa sur une table, loin de la piste de danse, loin de tous.

Je soupira, puis pris une gorgée.

Quelques personnes vinrent me saluer, des rookies, des nouveaux. Des gens qui ne savaient pas mon histoire et mes états d'âmes. Des gens qui me demandaient pourquoi je n'avais pas sorti de chez moi récemment. De nature silencieuse, je me contenta de leur sourire maladroitement, sans dire de cause. Ils finirent tous par partir, me laissant agoniser seul. Ce qui me faisait presque plaisir.

Quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, j'étais accoté sur ma table, essayant de combattre ma fatigue. Les heures manquées la nuit dernière ainsi que mon niveau d'alcool ne m'aidait pas. Mais honnêtement? J'en avais rien à foutre.

J'entendis les gens se lever et se précipiter vers l'entrée. Je ne bougea pas. Je savais très bien ce que cet engouement voulait dire.

Les autres membres de Big Bang étaient arrivés. Évidemment tous ensemble, unis. Je leva les yeux vers le chaos humain, les remarquant au loin.

Jiyong, en tête; les cheveux ébouriffés blancs comme de la soie. Stylé comme une carte de mode, comme toujours. Il lançait des sourires charmeurs à quiconque le regardait. Je soupira. Ce que je donnerais pour avoir son état d'esprit, sa joie de vivre.

Seungri à ses côtés, habillé tout de noir, presqu'aussi charmeur que Jiyong. Taeyang, tranquille mais stylisé également.

Et puis mon coeur se resserra.

**Daesung.**

Plus radieux que jamais, sourire charmeur au visage, yeux illuminés. Corps de rêve. Avoir pu me lever facilement, j'aurais accouru vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je suis incapable d'y résister. Après tant d'années à l'avoir pour moi, à pouvoir le contempler pratiquement tous les soirs. J'étais confiné à le regarder de loin.

Quelqu'un m'approcha, déposant sa main sur mon épaule. Le contact me fit frémir.

- _Seung Hyun-ssi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas les rejoindre?_

Je lui lança un regard noir, il ne sembla pas comprendre. Évidemment, comment pouvait-il comprendre? Il ne me connaissait pas personnellement. À ses yeux, je devais être dans ce groupe. Entrer avec eux. Je suis plutôt de mon côté, à boire mon Xieme verre de vin.

Je soupira silencieusement, puis me releva. Je bus le reste de mon verre, le frotta le visage et marcha en leur direction.

Après, tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre? Mis à part, absolument tout?

* * *

**Pauvre joli Seung Hyun TwT Ça me fend le coeur moi-même de le voir ainsi. Vous en pensez-quoi? Des commentaires me rendent toujours ultra heureuse, comme je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à lire mes fics, laissez moi un message! Je vous aime!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Titubant tranquillement, j'étais parfaitement conscient de mon état avancé. J'avais du mal à marcher vers les membres de Big Bang sans devoir me retenir sur quelqu'un.

Jiyong fut le premier à me remarquer. Son regard croisa le mien. En quelques secondes à peine, son sourire disparu. Étrangement, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait été frustré, en colère contre moi. J'aurais du savoir que prendre autant d'alcool n'allait pas me mener loin.

Jiyong me regardait, presque triste, attentionné. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras à mon grand étonnement. Le choc fut fort, si bien que j'en perdi le souffle. Je ferma les yeux, oubliant ceux qui étaient autour de nous. Oubliant les autres membres de Big Bang, qui m'observait probablement.

Jiyong me parla doucement dans l'oreille, ses bras toujours autour de moi.

_- Hyung, qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Pourquoi t'as autant bu?_  
_- Ash…_

Je froncis les sourcils un moment, sentant la gêne monté en moi. Je poussa doucement Jiyong de moi, baissant la tête.

_- Yah, Désolé Jiyong-ah. Je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi._

Je le regarda piteux. Tout pour partir. Tout pour ne plus croiser Daesung. Tout pour l'oublier.

Il me fixa dans les yeux, je me senti gêné un moment.

_- Hyung, si tu ne le confrontes pas aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras jamais passer au travers._  
_- Ji-ah…._  
_- Écoute, ressaisie toi. Y'a pleins de gens qui t'observe. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, Ne?_

Je soupira, voulant mourir.

_- Ne…_

J'essaya de sourire à Jiyong avec difficulté. Il m'observa, puis me souria également. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour moi présentement.

Je regarda autour de moi, ayant oublier les gens autour. Heureusement, les autres s'étaient éparpillé, plus personne ne nous regardaient.

- _Merci Ji-ah.._  
_- Ani, c'est rien Hyung. Essaie de passer au travers, Ne? Je suis la pour toi._

Je me pris la tête un moment, essayant de reprendre mes sens. Titubant toujours un peu, je suivis Jiyong qui discuta avec quelques personnes à droite et à gauche. Je fini par m'ennuyer, allant m'asseoir encore une fois dans un coin. J'essaya d'oublier l'alcool, oublier à quel point j'avais soif de boire.

Quelques fois, malgré moi, Daesung passa dans mon champ de vision. Chaque fois, mon coeur frétillait. Chaque fois, mes mains devenaient moites et j'oubliais comment parler. Être loin de lui me faisait mal, mais être près de lui était pire encore.

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard, j'observais mon cellulaire nonchalamment. Personne n'était venu me voir depuis un bon moment déjà. J'avais croisé Jiyong du regard quelques fois, mais il était beaucoup trop occupé avec les autres pour pouvoir venir me voir. Après tout, je le comprenais. Qui voudrait venir parler à quelqu'un de désespéré comme moi?

Je referma mon cellulaire, déposant mes mains sur mon visage. La fatigue était intense. J'avais envie de disparaitre, de retourner chez moi dormir. De disparaitre.

_- Ashhh…_

J'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir devant moi. Mes mains descendirent lentement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent au même rythme, mon coeur allait de plus en plus rapidement.

_- D-Dae..._

Daesung était assis devant moi, l'air ennuyé. Probablement assez saoul également. Mais surtout ennuyé. Il avait l'air piteux, mais beaucoup plus rayonnant que moi.

_- Yah, Seung Hyun. Pourquoi t'es comme ça?_

Je le regarda un moment, stupéfait. Daesung ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis notre séparation. C'était la première fois qu'il me reparlait. Qu'il était aussi près de moi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien ne sorti.

_- Pourquoi tu joues la personne défaite hein? Tu veux que les gens ait pitié de toi? Ne? Ça fait 3 mois, Hyunnie._

Mon coeur flancha au nom qu'il utilisait normalement.

_- Trois mois…_  
_- Ne, trois mois. Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas vraiment te séparer de moi, t'avais simplement à le dire, plutôt que de devenir lamentable comme tu es. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que c'est toi qui à voulu te séparer? Et pas moi?_

Je baissa la tête, honteusement.

C'était probablement la pire et la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Rompre avec Daesung avait été atroce. Mais jamais je ne l'avais fait pour moi. Je me sentais comme un fardeau pour lui. C'était parce que je l'aimais que je m'était séparé. Mais j'imagine qu'il ne l'avait pas compris.

_- Yah, regarde moi quand je te parles._

Je releva mes yeux vers lui. Je sentis mes joues rougirent, mes yeux devenir humides.

_- Yah, tu va pleurer? Vraiment?_

Daesung se releva, exaspéré par mon agissement.

Jiyong apparu rapidement aux côtés de Daesung. Il m'observa silencieusement, puis lança un regard noir au blond.

_- J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. De toute façon il est pas capable de me parler. Ashhh…_

La tête toujours baissée, je ne dis rien. Ajouter des paroles après une querelle n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Jiyong pris la place de Dae silencieusement.

_- Hyung… Ça va?_

Je ne répondis pas, sachant très bien que ma voix allait trahir mes émotions.

Je senti sa main se déposer sur mon épaule.

_- Ne…._  
_- Hyung, t'as pas à mentir, tu sais? Je le sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Ça me fend le coeur de te voir comme ça._  
_- Désolé Ji…_

Je m'essuya rapidement les yeux, essayant de cacher les quelques larmes qui voulaient couler.

Je détestais montrer mes sentiments. Je préférais être neutre, sans expression. J'étais sur que la soirée allait finir comme ça. J'étais sur que j'allais perdre mes moyens devant Daesung.

Jiyong pris ma main droite dans la sienne un moment avant de parler.

_- Hyung, tu veux aller ailleur avec moi? C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de te demander de venir ici. Je suis désolé._  
_- Ani… Je sais que tu apprécie ta soirée ici. Je vais rentrer chez moi seul. Ne te dérange pas pour moi._  
_- Hyung…_

Je me releva tranquillement. Plus aucun effet d'alcool était présent en moi, j'avais les pleines capacités pour rentrer chez moi. Ce que je fit le plus rapidement que je le pouvais.

Rendu à ma demeure, je ferma la serrure. Puis j'éteigni les lumières. En traînant les pieds, je me dirigea vers mon lit. Je m'y coucha, la tête sous les couvertures, voulant disparaître.

Je fini par m'endormir de la sorte, les yeux rougies, les joues mouillés.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon téléphone me réveilla. Après quelques soupirs, je fini par répondre de ma voix la plus grave et la plus matinale.

_- Yoboseyo…_  
_- Hyung…. Yoboseyo…. Ça va?_  
_- Hm…_

Je reconnus rapidement la voix de Jiyong. Je me frotta les yeux, sentant mes yeux lourds.

_- Hyung… Est-ce que je te réveilles?_

Je lança un regard à mon cadran. Il était maintenant près de 8h00 AM.

_- Ne…_  
_- Hm… Désolé Hyung. Tu veux que je te rappelles une autre fois?_  
_- Ani… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_  
_- Je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles… T'es parti tellement rapidement hier. Je… Tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi aujourd'hui?_  
_- Mm… Je sais pas._

Lentement je m'assis dans mon lit, étirant mes muscles comme je le pouvais. Comment est-ce que Jiyong pouvait être aussi matinale? Ashhh…

* * *

**Faisons tous un calin à Seung Hyun, Ne? Pour lui donner l'affection nécessaire pour passer au travers *.***

**Laissez-moi un message :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_- Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir te voir._  
_- Honnêtement moi non plus…_  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, hyung_?

Je soupira.

_- Rien d'important vraiment. T'es arrivé et il venait à peine de commencer à parler._  
_- Ah…_  
_-..._

Un silence s'installa dans la conversation. J'en profita pour fermer mes yeux, toujours aussi fatigué. Mes émotions me rendaient toujours mort de fatigue.

_- Hyung, je… Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai pas raison de le faire, Ne?_  
_- Hm…_  
_- Hyung…_  
_- Hmm…. Ani, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais finir par mieux aller._  
_- Ne… Je peux venir chez toi plus tard ou tu préfères être seul?_

Je réfléchi un moment.

_- Je sais pas… Je crois que je préfère être seul._  
_- Hm… T'as prévu quelque chose de ta journée?_  
_- Ani._  
_- Hm… D'accord. Je vais te rappeler plus tard, Ne? Pour reprendre des nouvelles._  
_- Ashh.. Ji… T'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi comme une mère._  
_- Yah, je m'occupe de toi parce que je tiens à toi, Ne? T'es blessant à la fin à toujours me rejeter comme ça._

Je resta surpris un moment à la remarque de Jiyong. C'était vrai que j'avais tendance à refuser les activités avec lui, mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était Jiyong. Mais simplement parce que je préférerais rester seul.

-_ Ji…_

J'entendis un déclic au téléphone. Jiyong venait de raccrocher, probablement frustré.

-_ Ashhhhhhhhhhhh….._

Je maudis contre moi. La seule personne qui tenait réellement à moi présentement et qui voulait du mieux pour moi. Je venais de l'offusquer parce que je préférais me morfondre. Quel idiot j'étais.

Évidemment que l'absence de Daesung me rongeait tous les jours. Évidemment que de me réveiller chaque matin seul, les yeux bouffis me rendait fou. Ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour ignorer Jiyong, mon meilleur ami.

J'observa mon téléphone un moment, me demandant si je devais le rappeler. Je fini par le déposer loin de moi, essayant d'ignorer à quel point je me sentais coupable.

Les heures passèrent, Jiyong ne rappela pas. Je sauta le déjeuner et le dîner.  
Sur l'heure du souper, je me traîna dans mon salon, où je m'assis en boule à regarder la télévision.  
Rien n'était particulièrement intéressant, mais ça me permettait d'oublier ma vie en général.  
Mon cerveau devenait un peu mou lorsque je regardais les nouvelles et des films.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Ma tête se retourna en une fraction de seconde vers la porte d'entrée.  
Qui était chez moi?

Pratiquement personne ne venait me voir.  
Mon appart n'était pas dans un état piteux, mais il n'était pas non plus à son meilleur.

Je m'approcha de la porte, un peu stressé. Je regarda dans l'oeil magique.

Jiyong était l'autre bord de la porte, observant directement dans l'oeil magique, un large sourire.

- _Hyungggg, ouvre moi. Je sais que tu es là. T'es tout le temps là._

Je recula d'un pas, soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu chez moi au juste?  
J'ouvris la porte presque malgré moi. Jiyong me salua et me poussa presque pour entrer dans ma demeure.

- _Anyong! Te connaissant, tu as sûrement sauté tes repas aujourd'hui, Ne? Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture. On peut souper ensemble, Ne?_

Il sorti deux boites de repas chinois en petites boites de son sac, me les montrant au nez. Je referma la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Vraiment, il n'attendait pas que je l'invite à l'intérieur, rien? Jiyong n'était vraiment gêné…

Je soupira tranquillement, traînant mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. J'avais peur qu'il vienne me voir pour la même raison qu'hier. Parce qu'il voulait me parler de Daesung. J'en avais aucune envie.

Habitué à ma demeure, Jiyong avait déjà sorti des assiettes et monté la table en quelques secondes. Il déposa la nourriture dans nos assiettes respectives et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises, m'attendant.

- _Hyunggg, j'ai faim. Tu viens?_  
_- Ash… T'es lourd Ji._

Il me lança un regard noir.

- _Yah. Viens t'asseoir immédiatement._

Plus aucun sourire charmeur au visage, il me pointa la chaise devant lui. Je me gratta la nuque, intimidé par son agissement.

Lorsque j'eu finalement les baguettes aux doigts, assis sur la chaise, son sourire réapparut. Il agissait pratiquement comme un enfant de 10 ans… Ou plutôt comme une mère. Ça le rendait parfois mignon, il jouait énormément de son charme de la sorte. Je l'avais vu souvent faire ce genre de stratagèmes en spectacle ou en entrevue.

- _T'as pas besoin de te la jouer mignon avec moi Ji-ah. J'suis simplement surpris que tu viennes chez moi alors que tu m'as raccroché au nez ce matin._

Il m'observa sans expression pendant un long moment. Il mâcha sa nourriture, baissa les yeux.

- _Ne parlons pas de ce matin, Ne? Je suis simplement venu souper et passer un peu de temps avec mon Hyung. Nous allons avoir du plaisir. Ne?_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Ce même sourire qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il essayait de charmer les gens.

- _Ji-ah, tu me rends mal à l'aise. Ne fait pas ce sourire… C'est étrange._  
_- Hm?_

Ses yeux étaient rêveurs, enjoué. Alors que moi je devais paraître morose, noir. Nous étions probablement de parfait opposé présentement.

- _Ash… Cet expression. Tu l'utilises quand tu charmes les VIPs et les gens dans les talk-show. C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que tu es faux devant moi._

Il ricana un peu, puis pris plus de nourriture.  
Je fini par prendre quelques bouchés, à la grande joie de Jiyong.

Le repas se déroula pratiquement muettement. Ji essaya de me parler de chose et d'autre, mais rapidement les sujets se terminaient. Jiyong attendit que je finisse mon assiette pour se lever et ramasser la table. Je ricana.

- _Yah, t'es rendu ma servante?_  
_- Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça arrive souvent._  
_- Ne, je sais. Je te taquine. Merci Ji._

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte après le repas, je me dirigea donc vers la porte, les mains dans les poches. À mon étonnement, je le découvris sur mon divan, bien installé.

- _Hyung, tu t'en vas?_  
_- Uhm… Ani… Je…_

Je senti une certaine gêne monté en moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à passer autant de temps avec lui ce soir.

Je m'assis finalement sur le sofa adjacent au sien. Il fouilla dans son sac un moment, puis m'offra quelques papiers.

- _Tiens!_  
_- hm?_

J'observa les feuilles, qui étaient vierges.

- _C'est quoi?_

Il m'offra également un stylo, puis pris les mêmes choses. Il s'approcha de la table de salon, me souriant.

- _J'ai eu une idée. Moi aussi récemment j'ai un peu de difficulté à penser et à réfléchir. Je crois que le meilleur moyen, c'est d'écrire. Ne? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on écrivent une chanson chacun ce soir?_

Je le regarda mollement. Mon cerveau prit un moment à assimilé ce que Ji voulait faire.

- _Tu veux que j'écrive une chanson à propos de … Daesung?_

Il se gratta la nuque, cherchant ses mots.

- _Ani.. Pas nécessairement. Seulement à propos de comment tu te sens, Ne? Et puis moi aussi je vais me prêter au même exercice. Nous devons travailler sur des nouvelles chansons bientôt de toute façon pour notre comeback. Pourquoi pas commencer aujourd'hui, Ne?_  
_- Ash…_

L'idée me déplaisait, mais Jiyong avait raison. Le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent, le meilleur moyen de sortir les démons. C'était d'écrire.

- _Et puis on a pas à le montrer à personne. C'est entre toi et moi, Ok?_  
_- Ne…_

Je me gratta le visage, m'approchant également de la table de salon. Je déposa le stylo sur la table, fermant les yeux.

De quoi est-ce que je pouvais parler?  
Après quelques heures en la compagnie de Jiyong, j'avais eu à peine de l'inspiration pour écrire.

Tout ce qui me revenait en tête était simplement Daesung. Et mon mal de vivre.

Je déposa finalement les feuilles devant moi, soupirant.

Jiyong m'observa, les joues rougies. Je releva un sourcil, intrigué par son attitude.

- _Ça va Ji-ah?_  
_- Ne… Je crois que je viens de finir mes paroles. T'as avancé les tiens?_  
_- Ani.. Pas du tout. J'ai aucune inspiration._

Il me souria un peu timidement.

- _Je peux regarder? Tu peux lire la mienne en attendant. J'aimerais avoir tes impressions._

Je me frotta le visage. J'avais trois phrases écrites. Trois phrases en 4 heures de travail. J'avais aucune inspiration. J'avais perdu mon savoir-faire.

Je tendis ma feuille à Jiyong, qui lui m'offra quelques feuilles pliées en retour.

Il regarda ma feuille pendant un moment, attentif à ce que j'avais écrit.

- _Yah, je sais que j'ai seulement écrit 3 phrases. Je.._  
_- Ani ani, laisse moi lire tranquillement, ne? Regarde la mienne en attendant._

Je releva les sourcils, un peu surpris de la réaction de Ji. Après tout, c'était seulement un stupide exercice. Il n'y avait rien de si particulier.

***_ (La chanson est R.O.D, sur le nouvel album de G-Dragon!)*_**

"_You are my pleasure_  
_I feel like a little kid_  
_Trying not to think about you_  
_Only 10 minutes at the longest_

_Our relationship right now is between cold and hot_  
_Anything is fine_  
_If I could keep you right beside me_  
_Your face is so beautiful like a sculpture_  
_When I look at you I freeze like a statue_

_My superstar_  
_You're one butterfly_  
_Butterfly effect in the flower garden_  
_In your little smile_

_There's a big storm in my heart_  
_Keep running away_  
_Fly away_

_At this moment, know more about me_  
_Guys are either kids or dogs_  
_Other guys will take you away like a hawk_  
_I'll give you the love you've never felt before_  
_I'll be ya james bond, Until the end for you_"

J'observa les feuilles et les paroles une deuxième fois. Est-ce que Ji était amoureux sans que je le sache? Il n'était pas du genre à cacher ses sentiments normalement.

-_ Yah, T'es en amour? Je connais la chanceuse?_

Je releva mes yeux vers lui, ses joues étaient rosés, me fixant.

-_ Ani.. je ne suis pas en amour. J'ai simplement de la difficulté à réfléchir ces jours-ci. T'aimes les paroles?_  
_- Ne… Je trouve ça mignon. Surtout le rappel à Butterfly._

Il me souria un peu gêné, puis se racla la gorge.

-_ Tes phrases sont intéressantes. Je comprends très bien tes émotions à travers. Est-ce que ça t'as aidé à réfléchir un peu?_  
_- Ne…_

Je me gratta la nuque, observant le sol.

Devoir réfléchir au moment présent plutôt qu'au passé. Devoir réfléchir à comment je me sentais présentement m'avait ouvert les yeux.

Je n'étais pas déprimé parce que je n'étais plus avec Daesung. J'étais déprimé parce que je me rattachais aux sentiments que j'ai pour lui. À l'espoir qu'un jour, tout redeviennent comme avant. Seulement, ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Je ferma mes yeux, essayant d'oublier cette idée. Je baissa la tête presque honteusement.  
J'entendis Jiyong se relever et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il déposa son bras sur mon épaule.

-_ Hyung, tu sais… Dae et toi vous avez eux des belles années. Je suis désolé que vous avez terminé votre relation. Mais il est temps de passer à travers, ne? Il y a surement d'autre personne qui pourrait t'intéresser. Il y a d'autres personnes qui tiens à toi. Plus que tu ne le penses._

Je senti une larme couler sur ma joue, que j'essuya rapidement. Ce que je détestais montrer ma vulnérabilité.

-_ Hyung…_  
_- Ashh.. Je déteste quand je suis comme ça._  
_- Ani… C'est normal._

Je l'observa un moment. Il semblait presqu'aussi triste que moi, attentionné.

-_ Ji-ah… Pourquoi t'es encore là pour moi? Même après toute les fois ou je t'ai ignoré? T'es beaucoup trop gentil pour moi._

Ses joues se teintèrent, sur son visage se forma un léger sourire.

-_ Ne… Comme si je pouvais te laisser seul. Et puis, t'as besoin de moi pour te mettre sur le bon chemin._

Je ricana doucement malgré moi.

-_ Merci Ji. D'être avec moi quand j'en ai besoin._  
_- C'est rien. La prochaine fois, lorsque je t'invite à faire quelque chose, tu dis oui, d'accord? Je m'excuse pour hier. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait arriver._  
_- C'est pas ta faute._  
_- Je sais. Mais je me sens quand même responsable. J'aurais dût rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps pendant la soirée._

Sa main toujours sur mon épaule, la voix de Ji diminuait de plus en plus. Il semblait fatigué, mais surtout gêné.

-_ Ji-ah, pourquoi t'es si étrange aujourd'hui?_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_  
_- Tes sourires… La manière que tu agis, on dirait que tu es gêné d'être avec moi._

Son visage tourna au rouge, mais il se contenta de me sourire.

-_ Ani… Je suis pas gêné._

Il esquiva ma question, ce qui me piqua encore plus la curiosité.

-_ Et alors…? Pourquoi t'es comme ça alors?_

Ji me regarda un moment, comme s'il était prêt à me dire quelque chose. Sérieux, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Après un instant, il souria un peu niais.

-_ Rien, je t'ai dit que j'avais seulement de la difficulté à réfléchir ces jours-ci._  
_- Je peux t'aider?_  
_- A… Ani. Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être une prochaine fois._  
_- Hm._

Ji passa encore quelques heures en ma compagnie. Écoutant un film, parlant de chose et d'autre. Nous ignorions les deux importants sujets; Daesung et l'attitude de Ji ce soir.

Vers minuit, Ji s'excusa et se rapprocha de la porte.

-_ Je peux revenir une autre fois, Ne? Je m'ennuyais de passer des soirées avec toi._  
_- Ne.._

Il me souria, puis m'enlaça amicalement.

-_ Prends soins de toi, tu veux? Ça me fends le coeur de te voir amoché comme je t'ai vu hier._  
_- Ne… Désolé._  
_- Ani, ne sois pas désolé. Fait seulement attention à toi._  
_- Ne.._

Il m'observa un moment, les joues devenant lentement rougies. Encore une fois, l'attitude de Ji était étrange. Je décida de ne rien dire, histoire de ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-_ Bon retour chez toi Ji-ah._

Il mis lentement ses souliers, ouvrit lentement la porte.  
Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, pratiquement pivoine. J'eu envie de rire face à son attitude, mais je garda mes remarques pour moi-même.

_- Yah Ji.._

Je l'entrevue se mordiller la lèvre, stressé.  
Pourquoi était-il dans cet état? Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais Jiyong.

Je fini par l'enlacer à mon tour.

_- Merci pour ce soir. J'aime passer des soirées avec toi. C'est toujours réconfortant._

Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou, silencieuse. Après un moment, je me départi de lui.

À mon étonnement, les lèvres de Jiyong se déposèrent sur ma joue droite. Un baiser long et en douceur.

Ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit, surpris. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens lorsqu'il se recula. Il ne dit rien, mais son visage était aussi rouge, sinon plus.

_- Bonne soirée Hyung._

Avant même que je ne sois apte à dire un mot, la porte s'était refermée. Jiyong était parti, me laissant seul, debout chez moi.

Je fini par cligner des yeux, puis toucher ma joue.

Est-ce que Jiyong venait vraiment de m'embrasser?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

J'eu de la difficulté à dormir encore une fois cette nuit. Ma tête tournait, réfléchissant à tout et à rien.

À ma relation avec Daesung, qui ne serait plus jamais la même. Ces soirées que j'avais passé en sa compagnie à se parler, se découvrir. Je crois honnêtement qu'il était et sera toujours mon âme soeur. Sa présence me réconforte, me fait sourire. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. Je suis mort à l'intérieur. J'avais été tellement chanceux de pouvoir être son amoureux pendant deux ans.

La première année, j'ai tout fait pour le garder près de moi. Nos horaires étaient parfois difficiles à jumeler, mais je trouvais pratiquement toujours des soirées à lui consacrer dans mes semaines. J'ai souvent du annuler des activités avec d'autre personnes pour être seulement avec lui. Mais l'idée ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, après tout je préférais être avec seul mon copain.

Puis nos la deuxième année, l'horaire à commencé à être difficile à concilier. Je le voyais parfois une soirée par mois au plus. Je voyais près bien que ça le rendait triste, que ça le grugeait. Pendant qu'il était toujours au Japon à faire de la promos, des spectacles et des émissions de télé, moi j'étais pris à Séoul à tourner un film.

Plus le temps avançait, plus je voyais clairement que Daesung s'ennuyait de moi, mais se faisait de nouvelles amitiés au Japon. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que plusieurs personnes voulaient l'avoir comme amoureux. J'étais heureux d'être celui à qui il avait donné son coeur. Pourtant, l'idée de le retenir, de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ses désirs aussi souvent qu'il ne le voulait me tourmentait. C'était pour cette raison que je m'étais séparé de Daesung.

Pour qu'il puisse trouver mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir le temps de s'occuper de lui. De le faire monter au septième ciel chaque soir, de pouvoir souper avec lui n'importe quand. D'être son amoureux parfait. Ce que je n'étais pas.

J'ai donc annoncé à Daesung que je me séparais de lui il y a trois mois. Les mots justes qu'il a utilisé, si je me souviens bien, furent que je ne le méritais pas. J'avais bien essayé de lui expliquer le pourquoi, parce que je préférais qu'il aille une vie plus saine. Qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec celui qu'il aime. Il n'entendait rien. Pour lui, je venais simplement de lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour moi. Que c'était lui le problème.

J'ai rapidement détesté ma décision, lui envoyant des textos sans réponses à l'infini. Puis, peu à peu, je me suis reclu sur moi-même. Préférant m'oublier.

Mais cette nuit, j'ai égalé réfléchi à d'autre chose. À la seule personne qui, depuis cette relation, avait tenté de me parler. N'avait pas manqué une semaine pour m'appeler et me demander de faire quelque chose avec lui.

Après ma séparation et mon isolement, Jiyong avait essayé d'être un peu plus présent dans ma vie. Évidemment, j'y voyais les actions d'un leader de groupe. Le chef de Big Bang qui se soucie de la longévité de ses activités. Mais maintenant, plus j'y pensais, plus je doutais.

Est-ce que Jiyong avait vraiment passé toutes ces heures à me téléphoner seulement pour le bien de Big Bang? C'est moi ou j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça? La fin de soirée d'hier me rendait fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait embrassé la joue?

Par simple amitié?

Je m'observa un moment dans mon miroir de salle de bain. Les yeux toujours un peu bouffis, mais surtout ultra cerné. On pourrait me confondre avec Seungri tellement je suis à bout du rouleau. Je me rasa, puis me lava silencieusement.

J'attendis après le téléphone de Jiyong toute la journée. Je me demanda s'il allait m'expliquer son attitude. Ou pour faire simplement quelque chose avec moi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de voir quelqu'un. Je ne voulais plus être seul. Je voulais être en sa compagnie, et comprendre.

Malheureusement pour moi, je m'endormi sur mon sofa vers 2 heures AM, sans aucun téléphone de Jiyong.

Le lendemain fût le même scénario.

Le vendredi arriva finalement. J'étais redevenu aussi mou qu'il y avait quelque jours. Mon téléphone était tout de même près de moi, espérant un signe de vie.

Est-ce que je devais lui parler en premier? Jiyong était une personne remplis d'orgueil. Il attendait peut-être que je fasses les premiers pas, pour lui demander des nouvelles?

Vers 22heures, je pris finalement mon cellulaire entre les mains. Assis sur mon sofa, j'écris un texto le plus lentement que j'en étais capable.

- "_ Jiyong… Ça va? Je pensais avoir des nouvelles de toi depuis l'autre jour._ "

Je me gratta la nuque avant d'envoyer le message. Après tout il était quelqu'un de plutôt occupé, il était absolument normal qu'il n'ait pas le temps de me parler.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Le cellulaire toujours entre les mains, j'observa ma porte. Est-ce que c'était Jiyong?  
D'un pas plutôt joyeux, je m'approcha de l'oeil magique.

Personne n'était derrière la porte.

Afin de vérifier, j'ouvris la porte. Personne ne se trouvait dans mon champs de vision. Je n'étais pas fou, j'avais bien entendu quelqu'un cogner chez moi. Je m'aventura hors de ma porte, regardant à droite et à gauche.

Puis je le vis.

Mon coeur s'arrêta.

Agenouillé par terre, une main sur le torse, l'autre sur ses cheveux blonds. Je l'entendais verser des larmes doucement.

Je voulais m'approcher, le toucher. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'étais figé. Incapable de réagir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu me voir, chez moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet état? Il ne savait que trop bien que j'étais incapable de lui dire non.

Il remarqua finalement que je l'observa. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses joues souillés de larme. Il se releva, puis se jeta dans mes bras. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadé.

- _Hyunnie…_

Je ferma les yeux, ne sachant plus comment réagir.  
D'un côté, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il faisait chez moi. Sa présence me troublait, me déchirait. D'un autre point de vue, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Daesung ne méritait pas d'être dans cet état. Daesung ne méritait que d'être heureux.

- _Dae… Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

Après un moment, il se sépara de moi, m'observant gêné.

- _Hyunnie… Je peux venir chez toi?_

Je me gratta la nuque, puis le laissa entrer. Je referma la porte derrière lui. Il marcha lentement vers sa place sur mon sofa. Les jambes croisées, il m'observa s'approcher de lui.

Je m'assis près de lui mais garda tout de même mes distances. J'avais peur d'être en sa présence; non seulement je savais très bien que j'étais incapable de lui dire non, mais il me faisait toujours le même effet. Comme s'il était toujours avec moi, comme un couple.

- _Dae…_

Il essuya ses larmes, puis fixa le sol. Il me lança des regards quelques fois tout en parlant lentement.

_- Hyunnie… Depuis que je t'ai vu l'autre jour… Je ne fais seulement que penser à toi… Hyunnie.. Pourquoi t'as voulu te séparer de moi? Je pensais qu'on allait si bien…_

Je senti une boule se former dans ma gorge. Daesung se sentait ainsi à cause de moi? J'observa le plafond un moment, histoire d'oublier mes émotions. Je devais demeurer neutre.

_- Hyunnie… Je t'aime encore… Toi aussi tu m'aimes encore, Ne? Si tu restes tout le temps tout seul, c'est sûrement parce que tu penses à moi, non?_

Je ferma les yeux, voulant disparaître.  
Il prit ma main dans la sienne, me demandant de le regarder. Je senti deux larmes couler sur mes joues malgré moi.

_- Hyunnie…_  
_- Dae.. Pourquoi tu fais ça?_  
_- Pourquoi je fais quoi?_

Je grogna contre moi-même. incapable de me retenir.

Daesung me regardait, les yeux piteux, rougis. S'il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait. S'il savait à quel point je voulais l'embrasser présentement. Le réconforter.

_- Dae… Ça fait trois mois que tu ne me parles plus.. Tu ne répondais pas à mes textos… T'as vu comment j'étais non? J'étais plus capable de sortir tellement je me sentais mal. Et puis maintenant que je commence à aller mieux, tu reviens me voir?_  
_- Hyunnie.._  
_- Tu as lu mes textos, au moins?_  
_- … Ani…. J'étais trop en rogne contre toi, je suis désolé._

Je soupira.

_- Dae, si je me suis séparé de toi, c'est parce que je voulais que du bien pour toi. Je n'ai pas assez de temps à te consacrer. Et tu n'as pas le temps de venir me voir en Corée. Nous avons deux horaires trop chargés. Ce n'est pas que je t'aimes pas… C'est simplement que j'aimerais que tu ailles mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui pourra être la pour toi, tu comprends?_

Son visage devint triste.

_- Hyunnie.. C'est toi que je veux. Personne d'autres. Je me fiches de te voir quelques heures par semaines ou tous les soirs. Je t'aime._  
_- Asshh…_

Je me pris le visage, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

_- Dae…_

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage. Mon coeur accélera rapidement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je ferma les yeux, ne sachant comment me retenir.

Après tant de mois sans sa présence, il était à mes côtés. Ses baisers me rendaient fou. Sa présence me faisait chavirer.

Plus rapidement que je ne le cru possible, nous étions dans la chambre à se retrouver. Après une soirée chaude, je me réveilla mollement. Daesung était toujours à mes côtés, toujours endormi. Je l'observa un moment, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de revenir avec Daesung? Après tout, il était mon âme soeur. J'étais lamentable les derniers mois, justement parce que je n'avais pu être avec lui. Il était comme une drogue. Ma drogue. Ma vie.

Il se réveilla lentement à mes côtés, semblant surpris de me voir pendant un moment. Il fini par sourire tendrement. Mon coeur se réchauffa rapidement. Ce que j'aimais être en sa compagnie.

_- Hey…_

Je lui souria à mon tour, sans grande force.

_- Bon matin Dae._

Il s'approcha de moi, m'observant. Il se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'il était stressé par quelque chose.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_  
_- Hm…_

* * *

**_Laissez moi un commentaire! Merci! :)_**


End file.
